Fantasy
by Sol21-Rose
Summary: El destino se encargo de juntarles y ahora el destino se encargara de separarles, ¿podrá su amor vencer?, tendrán que aprender a confiar y luchar por sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 0. Prologo**

Corrió por entre las calles desoladas de la ciudad, su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era agitada, quería hacer algo pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era correr, sus piernas rogaban por un descanso, pero no podía parar, agradecía el hecho de llevar puestas unas zapatillas deportivas, eso le facilitaba la tarea de correr. Estaba cansada, eso no lo podía negar y cada vez se le hacía más difícil el respirar, pero que podía hacer, ella se había buscado eso, solo por un momento de paz cometió el peor crimen que una persona podía cometer, todo este tiempo había tenido solo dos opciones; olvidar lo sucedido y afrontar las consecuencias o dar la cara ante ese incidente, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento, su vida sería diferente, pero este era su destino y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. No podía más, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría en ese lugar, necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderse y rápido, si no ese sería su fin, debido al cansancio sus piernas se empezaban a sentir pesadas, como si algo muy pesado y grande estuviera amarrado a sus tobillos, tropezó con la acera e intento ponerse de pie pero cada vez que intentaba se volvía a caer, su vista comenzó a ponerse nublosa y la lluvia no ayudaba en mucho, decidió quedarse ahí y resignarse, aceptar el destino que ella misma escogió.

-nadie puede escapar de su destino- se escuchó una voz fría proveniente de un hombre encapuchado que se iba acercando al inconsciente cuerpo de aquella hermosa joven.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levanto su mano mostrando la daga sostenía en esta, se incoo ante aquel cuerpo y le clavo la daga, que ante tal acto soltó, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez arrogancia, saco el arma del cuerpo, se puso de pie y se alejó de aquel lugar, cuando aquel hombre se dejó de ver por las calles, una sombra salió por entre los árboles y se llevó al herido cuerpo de la joven a un hospital.

* * *

Estaba desesperado, ya llevaban días en el hospital y ella toda vía no despertaba, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que pasaban pero estaba seguro que llevaba más de un mes en ese estado. Le dolía verla así, no podía, no quería dejarla morir, sabía perfectamente que ese era el camino que ella decidió tomar y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, si bien fueron libres de escoger el camino que quisieran seguir el de ella ya estaba escogido desde el día de su nacimiento, desde el primer momento en que la vio sabía que entre ellos dos no podía a ver algo y eso toda su familia se lo dejo muy claro.

-¿Por qué?- dijo en forma de un susurro casi inaudible para el oído de una persona normal, pero él no era una persona normal -¿Por qué?- repitió pero esta vez mas fuerte -¿por…- esta vez no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-no encontraras las respuestas a tus preguntas sin buscarlas- dijo la hermosa joven de cabellos rubios recién despierta de su profundo sueño –no has cambiado nada, Natsu- dijo ella con un tono nostálgico en su voz.

Sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar, no aguantaba más en ese estado, era demasiada carga emocional para alguien como ella. En verdad le sorprendió ver a Natsu en ese lugar ya que la última vez que se vieron fue después de lo sucedido en aquel accidente, extrañamente y sin razón alguna ellos dos no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra a menos de que fuera realmente necesario.

-por fin despiertas Lucy- dijo olvidando por completo sus pensamientos, todas las razones por las que no debía de estar en ese lugar junto a ella –no sabes cuento te eh extrañado- le dijo mostrando una de sus características sonrisas.

Todas sus dudas y preocupaciones desaparecieron de su mente al verla ya despierta, no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio _"se ve hermosa"_ un tímido sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, su mente regreso a la realidad al notar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los hermosos ojos de su amiga y ex-compañera.

-¿por qué me salvaste?- pregunto Lucy mirando al techo, intentando contener las lágrimas pero le era muy difícil.

-no se- una respuesta un poco tonta por parte de él, sin embargo era cierta no sabía la razón de por qué decidió ayudarla o simplemente negaba o ignoraba la razón que tuvo para hacerlo –solo lo hice- dijo él.

Sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo al escuchas esas palabras salir de sus labios, le alegro saber que aún era importante para el aun después de lo sucedido, sin embargo esa alegría se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció al recordar por qué ya no estaban juntos e instintivamente se formó una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, no importaba cuanto tiempo duraron juntos, lo que había hecho era imperdonable y aunque lo hubiera hecho sin intenciones de dañar a alguna persona ese error no iba a poder corregirse y tendría que cargar con la muerte de muchas personas. Todas esas personas inocentes y no tan inocentes muertas por su culpa, personas que no tenían nada que ver con la situación que vivían en ese momento, el rostro de cada uno de ellos todavía está guardado en su memoria y nunca la dejarían tranquila.

-sabes que no podemos estar juntos- dijo resaltando lo obvio.

-lo sé- su rostro cambio a uno de notoria tristeza – pero yo, no…

-nuestro destino a estado escrito desde antes de que naciéramos

-te busque por todos lados- su mirada se volvió seria –ellos quieren una explicación-

Y era obvio que querían una, después de su misteriosa desaparición y no tener ni una sola noticia de ella durante años, que quisieran una explicación era lo que se podría esperar y que se la pidieran a Natsu tampoco era de extrañar, al fin y al cabo él era el único que sabía lo sucedido. Suspiro, las cosas no serían fáciles para ni uno de los dos y eso era lo que más le aterraba. Aun así quería volver, extrañaba a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes originales del Anime/Manga pertenecen a su creador Hiro Mashima

 **Capitulo 1. Adiós**

Platicaban entre risas, en medio del campamento, la misión había sido un completo éxito con alguno que otro destrozo, pero habían conseguido la mayor parte de la recompensa, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos fuera del mundo, todo lo que querían era olvidar todo lo anteriormente sucedido, lo anteriormente dicho por ese mago oscuro, sus cuerpos aun tenían las marcas de su pelea anterior dada, y aun así intentaban sonreír a sabiendas de que ese, tal vez, sería su último día juntos, trataban de negarlo, de fingir que todo estaba bien pero no era suficiente, aquel rastro de dolor y tristeza no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

Caminaron por un rato, ya había amanecido, el azulado compañero de él no los había podido acompañar por que estaba de misión con la pequeña Wendy y su exceed Charle. Las risas de la noche anterior habían sido sustituidas por un silencio casi infernal, ambos tenían mucho que decir pero ninguno se animaba a hablar por temor a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar las lágrimas. Su llegada a la ciudad no paso desapercibida y menos perteneciendo al gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore, ninguno quería entrar a dar aviso de su llegada, temían que sospecharan que algo estaba pasando, cuando claramente algo estaba pasando, decidieron pasar de largo y dirigirse a la casa de ella.

-¿no les dirás?- pregunto entrando a la casa de su rubia amiga.

-no quiero preocuparlos- fue su respuesta.

-sabes que te buscaran- recordó el.

-por eso pido que le des esto al maestro- dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo –lo escribí anoche, solo él y tu, Natsu, pueden saber lo que está pasando-

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-mañana, al amanecer, tomare el primer tren a la capital- respondió –te extrañare, a todos-

-yo igual

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras, una sola mirada bastaba para expresar todo lo que sentían, se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce beso algo inexperto, Natsu posiciono sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras Lucy posicionaba sus brazos en su cuello en un intento de acercarse más a él. Sus labios eran tan dulces, no querían parar pero tuvieron que hacerlo. Pasaron el resto de la noche entre, besos, recuerdos, risas y lágrimas, tratando de olvidar que pronto ya no estarían juntos. Al día siguiente Natsu decidió acompañar a Lucy hasta la estación de tren, donde sería el último lugar donde la vería.

-Te amo, Lucy- dijo para después besarla.

-Yo también te amo, Natsu- fu lo último que dijo antes de subirse al tren.

Se quedo un rato hay parado hasta que perdió al tren de vista, se dirigió al gremio con la carta, que antes le había entregado Lucy, en su mano, no había abierto el sobre, decidió dejarlo como un misterio hasta que el maestro lo abriera, aunque ella no se lo había pedido, así lo quería hacer. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar recordar la razón por la que se encontraban en ese estado, la razón por la que Lucy se había apartado de su lado, (porque si, por fin había podido reconocer y confirmar el amor que sentía por su compañera) eso era algo que jamás iba a poder olvidar. Cuando estuvo frente al gremio mas recuerdos inundaron su mente, los recuerdos de aquella difícil batalla que tuvieron Lucy y el con aquel gremio oscuro.

 _Sintió sus piernas doler en un intento fallido de volver a ponerse de pie, ya habían acabado con su misión desde hace una cuantas horas y justo en ese momento ellos ya se dirigían a casa, pero durante el recorrido se encontraron frente a frente con un gremio oscuro, ya habían logrado derrotar a la mayor parte de los miembros del gremio y ahora solo quedaban los más fuertes, los cuales se encontraban en clara ventaja, ya que, tanto Lucy como Natsu habían agotado gran parte de su poder mágico quedando con la fuerza suficiente como para apenas estar de pie._

 _-vaya, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- dijo un hombre de pelo castaño de aproximadamente unos 20 años -que decepción- ._

 _-aun no han terminado con nosotros- dijo Natsu en un nuevo intento de ponerse de pie._

 _-miren que hermosura- dijo otro hombre dirigiéndose a Lucy._

 _-¡no te acerques a ella!- grito Natsu ya de pie._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto ignorando por completo a Natsu._

 _Lucy ya no soportaba mas el sentirse tan débil, aprovecho las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para crear un escudo con el poder de Acuario y alejar a ambos hombres de ella, quedando inconsciente debido a la falta de poder mágico. Natsu, al ver la distracción de los enemigos por la acción que acababa de realizar su compañera, decidió aprovechar para atacar, su magia aun seguía estando débil y sus ataques normales no daban mucho resultado, ya se comenzaba a hartar así que decidió terminar con eso rápido para poder buscar un refugio antes de que anocheciera._

Su cuerpo se tenso ante aquellos recuerdos no muy lejanos, decidió olvidar por un instante todo aquello y actuar de la manera más normal posible frente a todos, aunque eso le era prácticamente imposible debido a lo nervioso que se sentía a pesar de que ya sabía que todo iba a estar bien tenia ¿miedo?, respiro hondo, decidió entrar y actuar como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- grito abriendo las puertas de golpe.

.

.

.

Siento la tardanza y gracias por leer, me gustaría que comentaran si les a gustado este capitulo.

Perdón por el cambio de personalidad en Natsu. El fnfic se ubica temporalmente entre la saga de tartaros y el timeskip del manga.


End file.
